Wireless (e.g., cellular) service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services, applications, and content. In light of an increasingly web-centric culture, one emerging service is the use of wireless devices to provide mobile web services. These services, for example, include hosting web applications and content on a mobile handset for sharing with other users. However, limited resources (e.g., bandwidth, processing power, availability of the mobile web server) within the wireless environment pose significant problems to implementing web services on mobile devices.